Conventional fixed spectrum allocation schemes lead to significant spectrum under-utilization. For instance, experiments have indicated that as much as 62% of the spectrum below the 3 GHz band is idle even in the most crowded areas (e.g., near downtown Washington D.C. where both government and commercial spectrum usage is intensive). Such under-utilization and increasing demand for the radio spectrum suggest that a more effective spectrum allocation and utilization policy is necessary.
Currently, secondary users may use the licensed spectrum only when such use does not interfere with a primary user's communication. Such requirements imply that the use of the spectrum varies with time (i.e., dynamically changes), and is dependent on the load imposed by the primary users. Several conventional systems use multiple channels in wireless networks. However, such systems fail in dynamic spectrum access networks. For example, conventional systems assume that the set of available channels is static (i.e., the channels available for use are fixed at the time of network initiation). In multiple access wireless networks, however, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) with orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) signaling, specified in IEEE-802.16e (2004) and IEEE-802.16 (2005), the set of available channels dynamically changes. Dynamic spectrum access networks operate in a multi-hop fashion and typically within an IEEE-802.16 or WiMAX network. Thus, conventional spectrum sharing systems and methods fail to address inter-operation with, for example, WiMAX waveforms.
There is therefore a need for spectrum sharing systems for use in dynamic spectrum sharing networks such as, for example, WiMAX networks.